This application seeks continued support to train highly qualified veterinarians in state-of-the-art biomedical research in the Department of Molecular and Comparative Pathobiology (formerly Comparative Medicine) at Johns Hopkins University to prepare them for careers in research. Request is made for annual support for 6 postdoctoral fellows. The training program focuses on providing in-depth biomedical research training in laboratories with a strong history of mentoring young scientists. It also provides formal coursework and outstanding opportunities to pursue graduate degrees in laboratories of the trainees'choice not just within the Department, but throughout the institution. The training program has a long and productive history, with the majority of our trainees now engaged in biomedical research at academic institutions, at federal agencies and in the pharmaceutical sector. 65% of the postdoctoral fellows funded by this grant in the last 10 years are pursuing research careers in academic settings. In recent years there has been increasing demand for veterinary scientists to have both advanced research degrees and specialty board certification. Postdoctoral fellows funded by this training grant have the opportunity to pursue PhD or MPH degrees at Johns Hopkins. 18 of 20 trainees entering the program since 1999 have obtained advanced degrees: 14 PhD and 4 MPH. The training supported by this grant will be augmented by other sources including institutional funds and other private and federally funded grants. In addition, trainees have outstanding core support, including chemistry, flow cytometry and genetics resources cores, a high throughtput center, a microarray core and microscope, NMR, protein sequence and synthesis, mass spectrometry/proteomic and transgenic mouse cores. We will continue our successful efforts to recruit highly qualified minority candidates into the training programs and faculty. Our extern and internship programs for veterinary students have helped stimulate interest in biomedical research as an alternative to careers in private veterinary practice. Our outreach programs teach African American high school students about careers in biomedical research and help them recognize their tremendous potential. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE (provided by applicant): Not provided.